Decorative floor coverings such as carpets and vinyl flooring are well known. Carpets offer greater comfort than vinyl flooring due to their soft, cushioning feel and better warmth. Vinyl flooring, owing to its protective surface layer, is more stain-resistant and is easier to clean than carpet. Although vinyl flooring is available in a wider variety of decorative designs than is carpet, the surface of vinyl flooring lacks the aesthetic appearance and the pleasing tactile qualities usually associated with decorative textile fabric. The tactile qualities of a fabric (such as softness, firmness, elasticity, fineness, smoothness, or other qualities perceptible by touch) are usually collectively referred to as the "hand" of the fabric.
It is believed that there exists a need for a composite floor covering which combines the advantages of carpet and vinyl flooring. The present invention is believed to provide such a composite floor covering.